The Administrative and Biostatistics Core will provide critical centralized grant administration, data jrocessing, new microarray data analysis, and all statistical support for the projects. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research fforts and critically direct the summary efforts toward maintaining a highly integrated program outcome. The Specific Aims of the Administrative and Biostatistics Core are: 1) Provide administrative services to the nvestigators. This includes the management of project supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications. By design, this core will provide nvestigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among .earn members, aid in the prioritization of resources as they relate to the integration and progression of the program and project specific aims, and facilitate resolution of any problems that affect team members. 2) rovide statistical analyses for all projects: A) To collaborate with project investigators on a biweekly basis n the formulation of hypotheses and study design; B) To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data ncluding both descriptive summary statistics and sophisticated inferential procedures, including array analyses; C) Biostatistics efforts shall include timely review, quality assurance, dissemination of the results gleaned from investigations in all projects; D) Provide specialized microarray data analyses and credentialed support for this targeted program effort. Under the reorganization of this Core the Biostatistics personnel will set up and manage a new web based data clearing house for data sharing and data integration for real time discussions of results between the projects and cores. 3) Organize monthly meetings of the Program Steering Committee. This Steering committee shall consist of the Project and Core Pis. 4) Organize Program Project meetings for all members of the project and their laboratory members. 5) Organize Internal Review Committee meeting where a panel of experts shall assess the Program effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical evaluation, and administrative effectiveness. 6) Organize an annual External Review Committee meeting. The members of External Review Committee shall review all experimental findings and outcomes, help prioritize investigations, review the coordination of collaborations, and evaluate concepts that emerge from the studies. 7) Provide publication services to the investigators for project-related communications where this includes the preparation of manuscripts, abstracts and other publications. 8} Provide overall fiscal review, accounting and real time budgets analyses. This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures.